Strawbella
Strawbella is an OC created by Laki who serves as an apprentice for an organization known as the Order of the Light. Strawbella debuts in The Second Secret War and continues to make regular appearances in branches involving the Order of Light. Overview Strawbella is a spunky 16 year old girl who often rushes into things headfirst. She's tomboyish to an extent, and doesn't mind getting dirty, as opposed to her sisters Loren and Tifani. She also wears her long bangs untamed, as opposed to the other two, who put them back with hair clips. Strawbella and her sisters were separated from their parents early on after their home was plagued by creatures known as Eviscera Knights, but Dodeca would soon take them into her Fortress and make them her apprentices. Strawbella tends to be oblivious to love, but this changes as time goes on. Overall Strawbella's a rather excitable character, who has a love for adventure. Though she has moments of naivete, she is rather sharp-witted and independent. She usually tries to present herself as a strong girl and thus hides any signs of weakness or vulnerability behind a cheerful facade. However as time passes she better learns how to accept her weaknesses. Powers/Abilities Strawbella's main weapons in combat are the Crystal Sword and the Star Mace. The Star Mace is a decorative rod that shoots star shaped blasts of energy, which can either be fired in rapid succession or charged for a more powerful effect. She has a limited knowledge of light magic, but mostly relies on her physical capabilities in battle. Strawbella has been shown to take to black magic unusually well, as depicted in the Second Secret War where she's forcibly made to be Vanessa's apprentice. It's been spoken numerous times that Strawbella hides a large amount of hidden potential and with this potential unlocked she could very well become the strongest of the apprentices. RP History Strawbella debuts in The Second Secret War, where she is sent to investigate strange happenings with her fellow apprentice Zula. Eventually they meet Teddy and the three work together to stop the hypnotic reign of Charm Queen Vanessa. Towards the climax of the story, Strawbella is eventually tempted by the dark influence of Vanessa and becomes a corrupted form of herself. This form, Dark Strawbella, is able to overtake Vanessa herself and manages to abduct Teddy. With the help of the rest of the group, as well as Dodeca, Strawbella is eventually purified. Strawbella also plays a role in Teddy's Journal, Forces of Light and Darkness Plague. Strawbella appears in Darkella Saga Part Two, where she and the fellow members of the Order have to repel Darkella's dark forces as they launch an attack on the Fortress of Light. The Apprentices, Sire and Mimi are captured and tied up, Darkella plotting to give extra torment to Strawbella as she sees her as her inferior version. However, Darkella manages to get defeated by Dodeca and Teddy, who was allied with Darkella at the time, was banished from the Order. The next RP in the timeline that Strawbella appears in is MSS. Strawbella goes to Stella's concert with the apprentices and several new faces, falling under her spell along with everybody else. She later assists in defeating Stella, and then watches, unable to do anything, as she commits suicide. Strawbella appears in a flashback during Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes, where Teddy reminisces a masquerade party held at the Fortress of Light. A wax doll resembling a zombified Strawbella attacks the Outcasts's base during another arc, which was revealed to be Vanessa's doing. Later in that RP, Teddy and Lin have a discussion on Jezebel and Darkella, with the two beginning to see strange similarities between the two. Considering Darkella's origins as Strawbella's evil counterpart, the two begin to wonder about the mysteries of Strawbella's origins and how she may possibly have a connection to Jezebel. Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. takes a look at Teddy's return to the Order and Strawbella and the apprentices attempts to reconcile with him. The newly reunited group takes on various missions against Denland's newest threats. Strawbella has a supporting role throughout BDBM, welcoming new apprentices Demi and Hine. She also assists in key fights such as the batle against Hine and a fight against a large bone snake, though she was forced to witness Loren's death in the latter. Strawbella and the occupants of the Fortress are held hostage by Hine's forces, with Abel and various Order of Light allies working together to free them during the second part of the RP. Following Loren's death and her eventually rescue, Strawbella leaves Light City to travel the land and train in solitude. It's only in Mended Fragments that she returns for the trial of Avery and Hine. Starwbella is a principle character of Chilling Whispers, documenting Light City's conflict with the government and the overarching threat of Death Shira's return. In one key arc Strawbella helps hold off a revived berseker named Maltor but her Mace is broken in the process. No longer having her signature weapon she's forced to improve her magic by hand, which she slowly practices in the latter stages of the story. Strawbella and Flamber star in a more lighthearted animated alternate universe story to the Destinies Intertwined timeline, My Adventure in the Land of Nothing, where she's depicted as a normal 13 year old girl who is accidentally pulled into another dimension one day by the dimension-hopping Flamber. Relationships Strawbella is on good terms with her fellow apprentices, mostly being paired with Zula on missions. She looks up to Teddy and aspires to become as strong as him some day. Strawbella strongly dislikes Vanessa and Death Shira, hoping to become strong enough to defeat them for good. Trivia *Starwbella's signature symbol is a star and her signature color is yellow. *Strawbella was born on August 5th, making her a Leo. *Strawbella's namesake is from the berry. Apparently she was born near a strawberry field. *Strawbella carries on the trend of powerful women abducting Teddy at some point. Interestingly, she's the only non-villainous character to do so, as she was under a dark influence at the time. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:Human Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander Category:OCs that appeared in LoL Category:OCs that appeared in AoDS Category:OCs that appeared in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories